1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices such as, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a memory device. The data storage device is used as an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, an information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
As portable electronic devices play a large file such as, for example, music file or video file, the data storage device is required to have a large storage capacity. The data storage device uses, as a storage medium, a memory device having a high integration degree of memory cells to secure a large storage capacity, for example, a flash memory device which is one of nonvolatile memory devices.